I missed you
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: He missed him, even if he didn't want to admit it, he had missed him. Rated for language. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**_This is the shortes tthing I've ever written. It is a one-shot. It is not a yaoi. Please enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

When I fist saw the tournament's sheet with our scheduled fights with _his_ name on it I was so mad I could barely contain myself, my hands were clenched so tightly my knuckles were white, my whole body was shaking when I read his name on the paper. My teeth were gnashed togehter so tightly I am sure I pushed thm up into my gums. Paul Phoenix told me to chill out, that it was jsut a traditional part of the Tournament when they would assign us our opponents, but that idiot had no idea why I was pissed and he probably never would. I quickly memorized the people I was scheduled to fight.

Round one Anna Williams, easy enough. Round two Ling Xaiyou, peice of cake. Round three Lee, that guy is all show and no talent. Round four... _Baek_... my mentor, the man whom was like my father, who'd turned me into a water-logged fool when I heard of his death. If I could defeat him, and I would, I would then face Jin Kazama. But that was the last thought on my mind.

So, I trained harder than ever before. I practiced all of my techniques, the ones Baek had taught me and the ones I had learned myself from fighting through ttournaments. I pushed himself to the limit every day, exhausting myself, with my mussel's throbbing and sore until I collapssed in bed late that night only to wake-up early the next morning and do it all over again. My first two matches were easy, it was like Anna and Xaiyou were amateurs even though he knew they were trained fighters and very skilled at their form. The training had really helped, but in the third round I was a little anxious to fight Baek and win. Knowing if I defeted Baek I could fight Jin was a small bonus, but I was more concerned with winning my fourth match.

After I defeated Lee, I was pumped! I was going to win this! Baek was going down! That is what I told everyone I saw, they all heard my proud boasts, no one doubted me. I sauntered my way to my room, making sure to smack Julia hard on her butt as I passed her. She just gared at me and kept walking away. Despite how confident and cool I was on the outside, I was nervous. Baek always bested me! But, you know, it wasn't even that. I wasn't so worried about losing, I was worried Baek wouldn't tell me why he never came back.

Didn't he know I loved him? I grew up knowing I had no real father, but always assuming Baek was as close to a father I would ever have. Did he ever care for me like he said he did? Was I actualy like his son, or was I some clingy kid?

Damn. I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand not knowing. I went to bed as soon as I could and woke-up early for some last-minute training. I skipped breakfast altogether, Baek would try to wind me first and if I ate then I would vomit on him.

I was pumped. The andredaline flowing through me, my knuckles trembling as I cracked them in my palm. He was late. I did a few stretches to pass the time, trying to calm down. The andredaline was nice for a bit, but in a fight if you acted on it you could lose. I had to chill out or I might lose.

Finally I heard his light footsteps on the cold stone floor of the room we were to fight in. I tuned to him, expecting to see some old man, tired and wanting to call a truce. But it wasn't. It was Baek. The same strong man whom had raised him and trained him. I felt my cocky smirk falter off my lips.

"It is good to see you, Hwoarang." Baek said lightly, in that stern parental voice, "I see you are as chipper as ever."

"Damn you" I muttered, feeling the anger deflate quickly,

"I can understand your anger." Baek told me

"Liar." I said simply

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked me, folding his arms over his chest,

"Shut-up!"

But even as I shouted this, even as my brain said to run over and pop him one right hard in his face, I couldn't run. I walked slowly towards him, he stood his ground. We made eye contact, but my eyes were swelling up with tears. Damn him. Why was I getting so emotional over this? About five feet away I ran at him, my arms thrown out to the side and I tackled him, clutching him around his waist. Baek's arms came around mine, pulling me closer to him. I hugged him tightly, my arms trembling and tears fell out of my eyes. Dammit. Baek held onto me, his hand steady on the back of my head.

"Ssshhh." Baek whispered "Its okay. It will be alright."

"Dammit. Damn you." I sobbed, wiping my eyes, hiding my face in his shoulder

"I missed you too." he said

* * *

**_Please review. I think it is pretty good._**


End file.
